


Morning Love

by amidalasheart



Category: The Croods (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalasheart/pseuds/amidalasheart
Summary: Eep is a couple months pregnant and has been fighting her morning sickness. What does Guy do to help?
Relationships: Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Morning Love

“Eep?” Guy whispered into the pile of fiery orange hair lying beside him. Upon receiving no response, he started carefully wiggling himself out of his two months pregnant wife’s grasp around his waist.

“Guy?” she mumbled and groaned.

“Just stay in bed, Eep. I’ll be back soon. I love you,” he said quietly and placed a kiss on her forehead. Eep groaned in protest, but her eyes fluttered shut faster than they had opened thirty seconds earlier. As much as he wanted to stay in her warmth, she had been battling intense morning sickness, and he felt that he needed to do something to make her feel even a little bit better. After all, he is the reason she got pregnant in the first place. After staring at his beautiful tiger for a few moments, he set off on a mission to collect her favorite fruits for a salad. However, being cautious about the effects of certain foods on her sensitive stomach, he decided to ask Hope what she thought were the best options. A quick walk across the bridge landed him in the living area of the treehouse where he saw Dawn taking a break from her chores. “Good morning, Dawn,” he said with a smile and a yawn.

“Oh! Hey, Guy! What are you up to today?”

“Eep’s pregnancy has been making her pretty sick lately. I want to have a fruit salad ready for her when she wakes up, and I need help figuring out what to put in it. Do you know where your mom is?” He inquired.

“Of course!” she responded excitedly, eager to help her friend. “She was doing laundry last time I saw her, so she should be back anytime now.”

“Thanks, Dawn. Also, if Eep gets up, don’t tell her what I’m doing. I want it to be a surprise,” he added.

“I’ll distract her,” she responded, already planning what she could do. “Hey, Mom! Can you come over here?” Dawn enthusiastically called as she saw her getting closer.

“What is it, Dawn?” Hope asked.

“Guy needs to talk to you. I’ll get back to my morning chores now, but I’ll come back to check on Eep while you’re gone. See you later!” Dawn and Guy exchanged glances and small waves.

“Is everything okay?” Hope questioned, concerned.

“Yes, yeah everything’s fine. I just want to make a fruit salad for Eep to surprise her when she wakes up, but I need help deciding what to put it in because of her morning sickness.”

“How sweet! You’ve come to just the right person. Do you know of any fruits that she doesn’t like?”

“She’s been so unpredictable lately that I don’t know. One day she’ll only want longberries, and the next day she’ll hate them. How does that make any sense?! It makes surprising her very complicated,” he told her, stressed about not knowing how to take care of Eep.

Hope chuckled. “Ah, the wonders of pregnancy. In that case, I’d say the only one you shouldn’t use is grungefruit. It sometimes messes up my stomach, and she’s even more sensitive to everything than I am right now.” She took a few steps and grabbed a basket from the table and handed it to him. “Here. Go, before she wakes up,” she said, waving her arms at him.

“Thank you, Mrs. Betterman.”

“You’re welcome, Guy. Let me know if you need anything else!” He left for a short trip around the farm. He picked a little bit of every colorful fruit he passed, except the grungefruit as Hope had advised, and he picked a few extra pinkberries because she had been craving those almost daily. He filled his wicker basket that Hope hand-wove and returned to the treehouse to put together the salad, only to hear a groggy voice calling him from the direction of his and Eep’s room. _Where is Dawn?_ he wondered. Abandoning the salad, he quickly walked across the room to a half-asleep Eep.

He took her in his arms and whispered, “Go back to bed. I’ll be there soon. Okay?” She was too tired to question why he got up so early, so she did as he said without more resistance than a groan. As soon as she was gone, Guy quickly threw the fruit together and took it to their room. As he entered the room, he looked at the bed and saw Eep already asleep again. He stood in the doorway, tilting his head to help him take in her beauty. Although not physically touching, he felt the warmth of her presence. The warmth that drove him absolutely crazy. The warmth that he so stupidly lost for a moon because he put a tree ahead of her without realizing it. He knew he was lucky that she was so forgiving and had made up his mind that he would never do anything to screw up their relationship again. How could he? After all of the moons he spent alone, Eep reminded him of how important having someone around is. She claimed two of the most important roles in his life: his best friend and his wife. Now, she had the result of their love growing inside her. There were no words for him to describe his love and gratitude for her.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard an unusually soft “Babe,” come from his wife’s mouth. He walked over to her, remembering that he was holding her fruit salad, and sat down next to her. “Hey,” he said with a smile she adored.

“Hey what?” she croaked with a tender smile. He smiled and reached down to touch her cheek.

“Hey, you.” He gazed at her with admiration sparkling in his eyes. “I made you a fruit salad,” he said as he presented it to her. “I wanted to do something for you because you’ve been sick with the baby. It’s small, but-” he stopped talking as he got cut off by Eep pulling him down to her level and planting a short yet passionate kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Guy. It means a lot,” she said as she nuzzled her face into his bare chest, taking in his scent. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too, Eep,” he replied. He marveled at that moment, feeling every little breath that came out of her. He thought for sure that she was asleep. He moved the fruit salad to the bedside table, careful not to wake her up, and wrapped his arms around her and felt her smile against his chest.


End file.
